The Jacket
by xoChantelly
Summary: Set in season 7, episode Him. What if R.J's jacket affects people differently? Buffy approaches R.J with Dawn in mind, but ends the conversation wanting nothing more than to find Spike and ravage him. CallMeKitten wrote half of this too.


**Real summary: Set in season 7, episode Him. What if R.J's jacket affects people differently? Buffy approaches R.J with Dawn in mind, but ends the conversation wanting nothing more than to find Spike and ravage him. Xaphania's birthday present written by both me and CallMeKitten. Round robin. Happy birthday Xaph! Hope you like it!**

**Authors notes: CallMeKitten and I wrote this together for our friend xaphania's birthday! I hope you all enjoy! Please review, it means alot to me and I always respond! Thanks!!**

Here was her perfect chance.

She saw R.J walking out of principal Wood's office, and it was time to act. She had spent the last couple of days trying to calm Dawn down concerning her 'love' crush on this guy, and it needed to end. R.J was either going to talk to Dawn and let her down easy, or he was going to date her. Either way, Buffy was going to get the truth out of the 'elusive' R.J.

He exited Wood's office and was about to go right past her, but she was having none of that. "Whoa, hang on there, Slappy. Not done with you yet," she said and placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Aw, man, like it's not bad enough I got that guy riding my back all the time, now I gotta deal with you too?" he asked, pointing toward the principal's office.

"I'm actually a bit more formidable than Mr. Wood, you might come to look fondly on his back-riding." He went to go say something, but she cut him off before he could finish. "Sit," she said sternly and pointed to the chair behind him.

He sat down and started to put on his jacket. Buffy started to pace in front of him, not looking at what he was doing.

"Now, it has come to my attention that a lot of girls in this school are becoming quite... affectionate toward you. More specifically, my sister. Dawn has never acted like this about a boy," she stopped her pacing and pointed at him, making it really clear to him. "You," and then resumed her pacing. "I want her craziness to end, and you are going to do something about it. You are either going to tell her that you don't like her that way, and then let me take care of the rest, or you are going to take her out on a date and show her a good time."

"Okay, I'll take her out," he stated with a shrug.

"Okay, I guess I wasn't clear on which option --" Buffy was pretty sure she was going to have to persuade him into taking her sister out on a date, but he seemed like he didn't mind taking her out already. "Wait, you will?"

"Yeah. I like Dawn. She is a major hottie. Why wouldn't I want to take her out?"

"Well, I just thought... You know what? Nevermind. You just go... do that then." She nodded, pulling on his jacket to stand him up. She felt the material under her fingertips and smiled. "I like this jacket, where did you get it?" she started to stare at the letterman's jacket, running her hands up and down the leather sleeve. _'Makes me think of Spike. That's... weird. I wonder what Spike is doing right now...'_ she thought to herself as R.J told her about the jacket.

She didn't hear a word that R.J was saying; she just wanted to get to Spike. "Uh huh," she nodded at the boy, her thoughts elsewhere. "I need to... I gotta go. Have a good day, and remember what we talked about!" she hollered over her shoulder and ran into Wood's office. "I gotta go! Something came up at home, gotta go!" she hollered at the bewildered principal and ran back over to her desk to grab her jacket.

She had to go see Spike.

Buffy hopped in the Jeep, and backed out of her parking space. Her mind was on getting to Spike as quickly as possible. She needed to tell him how she felt. _'Correction, I wanted to see how he felt._

_But, I digress, I will tell him exactly how I feel, then feel him. Maybe feel him, and tell him as I feel him... _

Buffy was all over the road when she was paying attention to driving, but today with her mind on Spike only, she took out two mail boxes, ran a red light, and nearly sideswiped a commuter bus.

Pulling into Xander's parking space since he was at work, she quickly checked her makeup and hair before heading up.

_Spike's probably sleeping, in the nude, **oh my God,** I will tell him after._

As she ran up the stairs, she remembered Xander had given her a key, she dug into her purse hoping to find it. Cool metal brushed her fingertips, "AHA!" She rushed the rest of the way up the staircase, and slowly inserted the key in the lock, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake the sleeping vampire.

Entering the apartment, she started to remove her clothes on the way to Spike's room, leaving a trail from the front door, to the bedroom door. Opening the door, she was naked as the day she was born. Peeking in, she saw Spike wrapped in a blue sheet, his fit chest bare and begging to be touched.

_Gonna get me some… oh yeah, gonna get me some of that tasty hunk of vampire…_

Buffy crept up the bed, as Spike stirred from sleep, only to think he was dreaming. Buffy naked and in his bed. He closed his eyes, afraid he would wake completely and miss the good parts. That was until he felt the sheet being moved, her warm skin on his, and her lips lightly grazing his.

His eyes shot open, finding himself staring into her brilliant green ones. "Buffy, what's going on? Are you ok?" He placed his hands on her upper arms, stopping her from kissing him.

"I got the fever that can only be healed by a cool injection from you," she said as she removed his hands from her arms and moved them to her ass, and then straddled him. She wiggled her hips, rubbing her hot, wet cunny against him as he swelled.

His fingers, grasped at her hips, rocking her along his length, lost in the heat of the moment. "Buffy, you're so hot… so wet for me… I need to be inside you."

As if commanded, Buffy reached between her legs, and maneuvered his drenched, hard cock to her entrance and quickly lowered herself onto him. Each of them hissed in pleasure as their bodies melted into one another.

They rushed towards orgasm, needing to reach it as quickly as possible. Loud moans and slapping skin quickly culminated in them both crying out as the waves of climax took them over.

Lying together, soaked with sweat and sated. Spike feared that Buffy would never have done this without being under a spell. And she was gonna kill him once it was lifted. He didn't want to bring up the topic with her at all, and was saved by the sound of the front door being closed and Xander recognizing Buffy's trail to Spike's room.

"Buffy! Has he done something to you? I'm coming in," Xander yelled.

Spike jumped up, slipped on his pants and rushed out to talk to Xander. Spike saw him bending over to pick up Buffy's clothes as he neared the door to Spike's room. Xander picked up the last of Buffy's clothes, and while still bending, Spike's feet popped into view.

He slowly stood up and eyed the vampire with an I'm-onto-you glare while his fingers gently caressed the material of Buffy's bra. _'I'm holding on to Buffy's bra! There is a potentially evil vampire in front of me and I don't care, because I'm holding Buffy's bra!'_ He thought to himself like a horny schoolboy.

"What did you do to her?" Xander finally asked, slowly getting over the novelty of holding Buffy's bra.

"I did nothing, Whelp. She came here and just ravaged me. I think she is under a spell. ," Spike replied, applying a hand to Xander's chest to keep him from running into the room. Buffy was in the buff, she would definitely stake him for letting Xander see her like that.

"Get your evil mitts off me! She isn't under a spell. You have her under thrall!" Xander accused him. Spike looked at him incredulously and Xander waved a finger in his face. "Ohh yeah! I'm onto you, mister undead guy! Buffy is gunna' kill you!"

Spike gave Xander a shove away from him, the chip giving him a warning zap. "I swear, there is no thrall! We have to wake Buffy up and ask her if anything unusual happened to her today," Spike said and took Buffy's clothes away from him. "You wait here, I'm going to wake her up and bring her into the livin' room."

Xander tried to stop him from going into the room, but Spike just slammed the door in his face. "God, I really hate him," he whispered and went to sit on the couch.

Spike approached the bed warily, he wasn't sure if the spell was broken. Also, she was the Slayer... no telling where she could have a stake hidden. He sat down on the bed and gave her shoulder a little push. Usually, he would have spent time memorizing her face and gently caressing her beautiful skin, but there was no time for that. "Buffy," he said, trying to rouse her out of her sleep. "Buffy, luv. Time to get up."

She started to move around on the bed, emitting soft mewls as she slowly woke up. "Spike? Baby, you ready for a second round?" she asked and sat up, her eyes traveling up his naked torso.

"Not right now, pet. Xander is out in the livin' room. We need to talk to him," he said as he passed her the clothes.

She immediately started to get dressed, her stress level rising as she though of the possible reasons Xander needed to talk to her. "What's going on? Is Dawn all right? Anything happen at the school? Oh God, what happened?" she questioned as ran for the bedroom door. "Xander! What is going on?"

Xander stood up; she scared him with her outburst. "Whoa, there Buffster. Nothing happened. We just..." he waved between himself and Spike. "We need to talk to you. Sit."

Buffy sat on the edge of the sectional, visibly upset and having a difficult time waiting, as Xander and Spike both seemed to be searching for their words.

"Buffy, your 'behavior' is a bit 'peculiar' today, don't you think?" Xander asked, using his fingers to make air quotes as he spoke.

"What are you talking about, Xander? You haven't even seen me today? You just got home." Buffy looked very confused, then looked over at Spike for possible clarification.

Spike shook his head at Xander's lame attempt at questioning Buffy. He went and sat down next to her, took her hands in his and asked, "Did something odd happen at work today? Did you come in contact with anyone or anything that made you feel different? Think hard, pet."

Buffy's brain started skimming over her day's activities, looking for any event that the boys might be referring to. "Let's see, nothing this morning, or on the way to work, no kids stopped in till after lunch, and only then because I called him down. It was that R.J. guy Dawn can't quit talking about. Then I drove here, and we…" Both Buffy and Spike blushed knowing that Xander had to know exactly what they had been doing.

"Tell us more about your conversation with R.J." Spike and Xander quietly sat and listened as Buffy went over the details of his visit.

"… and I told him he would have to take her out and he agreed. Which kinda shocked me, but it's ok, it's of the good. I mean he's a good student and a good athlete, he must be with that great lettermen's jacket. I mean what a great jacket. So well-worn and soft and wow I bet you'd look amazing in it, Spike." Buffy's eyes got that lusty glazed over look to them, as her hands were on his thighs, moving upward. Spike grabbed her hands as Xander jumped up.

"That's it! R.J. put a spell on her. We need to find him and have him reverse it as quickly as possible." Xander was up looking for his keys, not even waiting for a response from anyone. He couldn't sit there and watch Buffy feel up Spike right in front of him.

"Wait a minute, both of you. Xander, I agree, we need to find R.J., but it's not him who cast a spell. I believe the jacket is the problem. Why would a student's letterman jacket be well-worn? How long has he had it, a few months? And, yeah, Buffy likes clothes, but she would _never_ go on about a letterman's jacket. Come on, think about it, sportswear!" He needed to address how unusual it was for her to come over and sleep with him, but decided he'd better just let that one go for now.

Buffy thought about this for a few minutes and decided that Spike was right. She would _never_ think sportswear was attractive. "Ok, let's go find R.J. I hope he wasn't planning on taking Dawn out tonight. She doesn't need to start liking Spike too," she got up and grabbed her purse and jacket, and stood by the door. "Ok, let's go."

Spike and Xander were staring at her like she was crazy. She thought the jacket made people fall for Spike? They needed to snap her out of it, and make sure that Dawn wasn't being tricked into anything by R.J. too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School was over by the time they got to the school. Buffy had researched R.J's address and went to his house, but his mother said that he had gone out on a date. Out of ideas, the trio went to Buffy's house where they found a note from Dawn in the kitchen.

_Buffy,  
R.J asked me out on a date! Can you believe it! He is taking me out to Ben and Jerry's for ice cream, then we are going to lay on the beach and watch the sunset. Isn't that so romantic! We are leaving now, my cell is on if you need me!_

Love you,  
Dawn

Buffy read the note out loud to the boys, and then slammed the note back down on the island. "Great! She is going to touch his jacket and be all in love with my vampire!" she huffed and crossed her arms. "I will seriously kick her ass if she even thinks about touching him. Come on, we are leaving!"

She grabbed Spike's wrist and pulled him out to Xander's car. They had to get to Dawn quick, before she fell in love with Spike.

They made it to the ice cream place in one piece, thankfully. Buffy had demanded that she drive, Xander tried to talk her out of it, but the overly amorous Buffy was determined to get to Dawn quickly. She ran into the ice cream parlor but the teens in question weren't there. She led the boys to the beach and saw Dawn laying with R.J in the sand, the jacket underneath them as a makeshift blanket.

Buffy ran over to them and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Yo, dude!" she said, trying to use the 'hip' slang kids used nowadays. "I think you're on my sister."

"Sorry, Ms. Summers," he said shyly, and rolled to the side.

"Buffy?! What are you doing here? I told you that my cell was on. You're ruining my date!" Dawn whined at her old sister.

"I know, I'm sorry. But we have important business to attend to with R.J," Buffy said and hauled the boy up.

Xander bent over and smiled guiltily at the furious teenage girl and whispered a sorry, pulling the jacket out from under her.

"Why did you cast a spell on your jacket to make women fall in love with _my_ vampire?!" Buffy asked sternly, still holding onto the frightened boy's shirt.

"I didn't do anything! Who is Spike? Did you say 'vampire'?" he asked, his knees shaking in fear because of how strong, and potentially psychotic his counselor was.

Xander tapped Buffy's hands, signaling her to let go of R.J. She dropped him and Xander held up the jacket. "Where did you get this?" he asked, watching Buffy throw herself into Spike's arms out of the corner of his eye.

"My brother. He got it from my dad who got it from his dad and so on... Why?" R.J question, confused why they were asking him so many questions about his jacket.

"Do you know what they could have possibly done to it?" Spike said with a goofy smile on his face. _'If Buffy doesn't stop kissing my neck, I'm going to throw her down and shag her right here on the beach!'_ he thought to himself, trying with all his might to keep his hormones in check.

"I don't know. My brother said it did something to girls... Something about bringing forth true feelings or something.. I don't know! Can I have my jacket back?" R.J replied and reached out for his jacket.

"It what?!" Spike asked, shock written all over his face. "You mean Buffy.. She really loves me?!"

"I could have told you that, silly! I have loved you for so long now," Buffy answered, nodding her head.

"I'm taking your jacket, I will replace it with a new one. But you can't have this one back," Xander said, and looked over at Dawn. "Sorry about the whole date crashing thing, Dawnie."

"Can we just get on with it please?"

Spike nodded and clapped his hands. "Right! Buffy, you're coming with me! We need to.. talk... about this whole thing." He smiled, pinching her bum to show her he had no talking planned whatsoever. "Xander... Give me the jacket, I will destroy it in Buffy's fireplace."

Dawn heard Spike and Xander arguing about who got to destroy the jacket as they walked away. She turned to R.J and put her hand on his cheek. "Now. Where were we?" she asked and leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed her back but something was really bothering him...

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with an odd expression she couldn't read.

"Why did she say that Spike guy was a vampire?"

**The End**


End file.
